ténèbres
by sam malefoy
Summary: ba c'est un one shot inspiré de la chanson ténèbres de aqme...C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris mais c'est un peu plus personnel je pense...J'espère que ça vous plaira venez lire et reviewez!


Salut ! ba me revoilà avec un one shot je sais pas pourquoi mais hier j'avais envie de nouveau…donc voilà. Je ne pense pas que ça ressemble à ce que j'écris habituellement…Il faudra que vous me donniez votre avis !J'espère que vous aller aimer . La chanson (oué c'est une song fic ! lol enfin bref on s'en fous. Donc la chanson c'est ténèbres de aqme pas que j'aime beaucoup mais les paroles prennent au cœur. Et puis bon c'est aussi pour mon meilleur ami qui adore cette chanson et que j'ai l'écouté en boucle quand j'ai été chez lui ! Bref trèvre de bla bla alors lisez et reviewez sioupléééééé !

Cette fille, je la hais comme je l'aime, elle n'a rien de particulier, elle n'est pas une beauté exceptionnelle pourtant à mes yeux, elle est la plus belle. Elle a ce je ne sais quoi qui m'attire. Je ne vois qu'elle, elle m'obsède, me poursuit.

_ Mes yeux n'étaient que pour elle_

Pourtant, elle à toujours été là et je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, pour moi elle n'était rien, c'était une Sang de Bourbe, elle ne méritait aucun intérêt. Avec ses vêtements informes et ses cheveux hirsutes.

_ Je l'ai toujours vue sans la voir_

Cela à commencer à changer en troisième année, le jour où elle m'a frappé. N'allez pas croire que je suis sado-mazo loin de là mais le fait qu'elle me tienne tête m'a intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille levait la main sur Drago Malefoy. Puis cette année, la dernière que nous passons à Poudlard oui cette année tout s'est concrétisé. Un jour, je l'ai trouvé, elle la fière Hermione Granger, la courageuse Gryffondor, celle qui jamais ne cède, le modèle de force ; oui je l'ai vu, elle pleurait, elle avait le poignet lacéré, elle faisait glisser une lame le long de ses avant-bras. Ce jour-là tout a changé, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me suis avancé vers elle je lui ai pris la lame des mains et je l'ai pris dans les bras. Son désespoir était tellement grand qu'elle s'est laissé faire, j'ai ensuite récité une formule pour soigner ses plaies et j'ai vu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se mutilait.

Je lui ai parlé, elle m'a confié ses maux, les disputes fréquentes de ses parents, la maladie de son grand père… Tout. En une nuit, je savais tout d'elle, en une nuit, je l'ai aimé, oh oui je l'ai aimé pour m'avoir fait savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir, que les gens autour de moi avaient eux aussi de la peine. Après elle, j'ai parlé, j'ai vu que parlé la soulageait alors j'ai essayé, je lui ai tout dit. Nous nous sommes rassurés, consolés, parfois aidés. Et peu à peu nous sommes devenus amis, mais je voulais plus, depuis cette nuit je l'aimais, je savais qu'elle était celle avec qui je voulais finir ma vie, celle que j'aimais chaque jour un peu plus. J'aimais tout chez elle, je connaissais chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe de son corps vénérait chacun de ses souffles, de ses mots.

_J'avais fini par trop la contempler_

_Comme une ampoule allumée_

_Absorbe par son rayonnement_

Un jour j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer, je voulais cette fille, que dis-je ?Cette femme, je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme, bien sûr je n'allais pas directement lui demander de m'épouser. Pourtant j'en crevais d'envie mais je devais m'abstenir, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer, elle m'avait donné sa confiance, offert de l'amitié et du réconfort, je risquais tout en lui révélant mes sentiments. Je risquais aussi ma vie, si mon père l'apprenait il me tuerait mais sans elle je ne suis qu'un corps, le corps meurt mais pas l'âme. Et puis je n'ai pas peur de la mort, la mort ne représente rien puisque quand on est vivant elle n'est pas là et quand on est mort elle n'a plus de raison d'être. J'ai souhaité mourir aujourd'hui je ne le veux plus. Aujourd'hui je veux l'amour.

Comme tous les soirs nous nous retrouvions dans nos appartements de préfets. Je remercie Merlin pour chaque soirée passée avec elle, pour chacun de ses sourires mais aujourd'hui nous ne parlerons pas de tout et de rien comme à notre habitude.

Installé nonchalamment sur canapé je l'attendait décidé à lui parler.Je l'ai attendu plusieurs heures mais comme si le malin était contre moi elle n'est jamais venue. J'ai finis par m'endormir dans le canapé de notre salle commune. Je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer, si seulement je ne m'était pas endormi, j'aurais vu ses larmes lorsqu'elle m'a regardé, j'aurais entendu ces mots prononcés si faiblement « Pardon amour de renoncer à toi, si tu m'aimais tout serait beaucoup plus simple… »

_Elle disparut dans un éclair_

_Foudroyée par son absence_

_Je suis aveuglé_

Quelle fut ma surprise le lendemain matin quand j'ai appris qu'elle sortait avec Weasel cette horrible belette, je ne la comprendrais jamais, hier encore elle disait ne pas l'aimer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le jour où je me décide à être moi-même cet imbécile de Weasley me vole la seule chose que je chéris ? Lui à une famille, des amis, une raison d'être tu étais tout cela pour moi Hermione, pourquoi mon ange? Pourquoi m'infliges-tu cette douleur ? Tu as su soulager mes maux alors pourquoi me les décupler ?

_La lumière d'un ange_

_À réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme_

Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je ne vis plus je survis, je ne mange plus, dors peu. Tu me hantes.

_Cette lueur étrange_

_A même fini par consumer mon âme_

Tu me souris je te réponds par un regard glacial, presque hostile. Tu me parles je ne réponds pas.J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie antérieure, celle où je n'aimais personne, où rien n'avait de valeur pour moi. Tu haies cette partie de moi qui joue, qui manipule, qui tyrannise, tu dis que ce n'est pas moi. Mais je t'évite soigneusement, tu n'est pas prête de me donner ton avis Miss je sais tout . Tiens c'est drôle tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard et tu n'as pas vu ce qui est évident.

_Chaque jour dans les ténèbres_

_À essayer de retrouver la vue_

En effet, tu as raison de ne pas aimer cette façade mais je ne veux pas être une loque, je ne veux pas être comme n'importe quel imbécile amoureux, je suis tout de même un Malefoy. Tu sais ton Weasley ne donnerais pas sa vie pour toi comme je l'aurais fais, Comme je le ferais…

_À faire des efforts mais ça brûle encore_

Oui je t'aime à en crever, j'en pleure chaque soir, quand tu n'es pas là parce que je pense que tu es avec le rouquin, quand tu es là car je souffre de t'ignorer, je souffre de te voir malheureuse. Mais que pleures-tu ? Notre amitié ? J'aimerais que tu pleures mon amour comme je le fais. Que tu pleures pour que je t'aime, que tu comprennes ma souffrance de te voir en aimer un autre.

_Des larmes pour éteindre un feu_

J'ai décidé de ne plus t'aimer, de t'oublier tout simplement. Tu as toujours dis que j'avais de la volonté que si je le voulais je serais capable de tout, t'oublier c'est ce que je veux. Penses tu que je vais y arriver ? Tu as plus confiance en moi que moi-même. Du moins tu avais… Je t'ai fais du mal tout à l'heure je le sais, il y à maintenant près de six mois que je ne t'avais pas dis cette horrible insulte, celle qui te fait tant de mal. Je me souviens de ton visage lorsque ses morts sont sortis de ma bouche. Une totale stupéfaction. Je n'oublierai jamais ton visage à cet instant ni la douleur que j'ai ressenti. Mais pour t'oublier il faut d'abord que tu m'oublies, je n'en peux plus de tes tentatives pour m'adresser la parole, de ton regard suppliant, de tes questions.

_J'ai choisi d'ouvrir les yeux_

_De t'oublier car plus jamais_

Mon ange, je ne veux plus pleurer, je ne veux plus…Je veux simplement t'oublier, toi et tes sanglots lorsque tu m'aperçois, toi et ta façon d'avoir toujours raison, ton parfum, tes yeux, ton visage…

_Je ne pleurerai ton visage_

_Je ne pleurerai plus jamais_

Ton sourire quand j'y repense, si chaleureux, si beau, si doux… Tu vois amour je ne suis pas capable de tout, tu t'es trompé, toi qui ne te trompes jamais. Pourquoi quand il s'agit de moi tu as tout faux ? Je voudrais pour une fois que tu ai eu raison.Mais même cela tu ne peux me l'accorder.

_La lumière d'un ange_

_À réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme_

C'est étrange comme le hasard fais mal les choses, je sais que tu penses le contraire, nous ne somme jamais d'accord. Si tu étais là tu me dirais que je suis capable d'oublier. Mais tu aurais tort de nouveau. Pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à t'aimer ? Je ne vis plus depuis cela.

_Cette lueur étrange_

_A même fini par consumer mon âme_

_Reste loin de moi_

J'ai tout essayé mon amour mais en vain. Je suis redevenu le monstre que j'étais, celui que tu haïssais tant pourtant tu t'obstines à vouloir me parler. Laisse-moi ! Cesses dont de me torturer.

_Trop longtemps_

_Perdu dans les méandres du mal_

Sais-tu le mal que tu me fais ? Tu es devenue mon rêve et le pire de mes cauchemars, tu me terrifies, si tu savais. Cela fait déjà trois semaine que je tente de t'oublier, certains diraient seulement, mais ils ne savent donc pas ce que c'est que d'aimer. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, t'en souviens-tu ? Bien sûr je l'ai vu dans ton regard et puis c'est tellement rare que tu oublies quelque chose. Aujourd'hui tout cela va finir, je ne penserais plus à toi.

_À affronter mes démons_

Vois-tu ma douce, ce poignard que mon père m'as offert ?Celui dont les blessures ne peuvent être guéries par la magie ? C'est le plus beau des présents qu'il m'ai offert car il va me permettre de t'oublier.

_Je ne veux plus te voir_

Je vais faire ça à ta manière, mais je vais aller plus loin. La lame froide glisse sur mon poignet, une fois seulement, une fois sur chacun de mes avants bras. Le sang, moi qui croyait à ses histoire de sang pur et impur…Le tien à l'air beaucoup plus précieux que le mien,de toute façon à mes yeux il l'est. Je me sens de plus en plus faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fais bien attention à ne pas mettre du sang partout pourtant je ne devrais pas m'en soucier je vais mourir... Pas besoin de faire ça proprement ! Je commence à ne plus penser à rien.

_ Ça y est tu meurs enfin_

_ Comme une photo qui s'efface jour après jour_

_ Je sens le mal s'estomper_

_ Je deviens plus fort_

Soudain tu rentres dans ma chambre un paquet à la main, quand tu me vois tu le lâche et te précipites vers moi. Tu n'as pas le droit Hermione, j'avais tout prévu c'est l'anniversaire de Weasley aujourd'hui, le même jour que le mien, je pensais que tu resterais avec lui…Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça mon amour pardonnes moi. Je t'aime jusqu'au bout tu vois ? Tu me dis de ne pas t'abandonner, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Non tu aimes ce crétin de Weasel ! Tu me dis que jamais tu n'as aimé la belette mais que voyant que je ne t'aimais pas tu avais décidé de lui laisser une chance. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant ? Tu me réponds que quand tu as cru comprendre que j'étais jaloux tu as essayé de me parler mais que je te fuyais. Je l'admets mon amour, mais il est trop tard je pars.

_ La lumière d'un ange_

_ À réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme_

_ Cette lueur étrange_

_ A même fini par consumer mon âme_

Tu prends le poignard et me dis que tu vas me rejoindre. Je te dis que non mais déjà tu t'empares de la lame. J'use le peu de force qu'il me reste pour te l'interdire tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tes yeux rougis de larmes tes mains tremblantes. Je te supplies de ne pas le faire mais c'est trop tard tu as déjà ouvert les veines de ton poignet gauche sans ménagement. Je ne voulais pas cela mon amour, surtout pas ça, je voulais que tu vives heureuse, que tu meures vieille. Je voulais simplement t'oublier et je t'ai tué. Je pleure, tu me regardes et tu me souris tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que nous vivrons notre amour aux cieux. Puis tu prends ma main dans la tienne et m'embrasse délicatement , le seul et unique baiser que j'ai reçu de toi. Le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais reçu. Nous regardons une dernière fois, je te murmure que je t'aime et nous partons, nous quittons cette terre qui à l'évidence ne voulais plus de nous et nous partons vivre notre amour dans un endroit merveilleux comme tu en rêvais…

_ La lumière d'un ange_

_ À réchauffé mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme_

_ Cette lueur étrange_

_ A même fini par consumer mon âme_

_**Voilou c'est fini !j'espère que ça vous a plu !ba dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et n'oubliez pas une petite review ! lol allé bisous**_


End file.
